


Reaver

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood lust - a reaver's calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaver

She felt it deep in her blood, the rage - her throat burned and the words couldn’t come. 

The blade was heavy in her hand. It wasn’t enough to push through the horde descending towards them in the darkness of the Thaig. She was heaving, breaths shallow with a fear she wasn’t familiar with. Alistair lifted his arm up high, blade flickering with the poisonous blood and suddenly the room was illuminated with his Templar power. 

The pure white light washed over her.

It didn’t rest the rage inside her. She was ravenous for violence and everything turned into a bloody haze.  


End file.
